Wine
by SlvrSoleAlchmst1
Summary: [SHOUNEN AI: Hisoka x Tsuzuki. Oneshot] Aboard the Queen Camellia, Hisoka and Tsuzuki sit in quiet reflection, until the storm makes the lights go out and Tsuzuki puts the moves on his partner.


_Kya! Dirty, dirty, dirty. I think this is the worst I've ever gotten, but I bet some people have written worse… I couldn't resist. This is basically all fluff, but not gag-me-it's-too-mushy fluff, just…fluff. It takes place during the part when Hisoka and Tsuzuki are investigating the murders with all those tarot cards while they're on the ship, the _Queen Camellia_, before they meet Muraki and before any of the murders actually take place. Right, have fun. I apologize in advance._

The door to the elegant _Queen Camelli_a's hotel room burst open with an angry clatter, but Hisoka didn't even bother to blink. Chin resting absently in his hand, he gazed listlessly out the vessel's window from his spot at the table, as rivulets of water cascaded drearily down the glass. Tsuzuki nearly collided with a stray chair in his hurry to enter the room.

"Any news?" Hisoka asked distantly, without lifting his gaze.

Tsuzuki tore off his dealer's jacket and let it drop to the floor with a disgusted sigh. "Not a thing," he said as he slammed his hand violently against the wall. "I can't stand it anymore. That Muraki is here, I know it."

"Calm down," ordered Hisoka in that same indifferent tone.

Tsuzuki took a deep breath and collapsed onto the sofa. Hisoka came out of his silent reverie long enough to give his partner a blank stare before turning back to watch the rain outside.

"Gushoushin came by," he said, his green eyes losing focus once again. "I haven't looked at the paperwork he left yet."

Tsuzuki watched Hisoka through narrowed eyes while his face assumed an unreadable expression. The blonde youth was often cool and distant, but today a normal conversation with the boy was almost unachievable.

"Hisoka…"

"I left you a drink," the boy responded immediately, motioning to a round table in one corner.

"Actually, that wasn't what I was going to…" he trailed off as he caught sight of the ornate spread on the table. "That's for me?" he asked excitedly.

Perched on the table was a bottle of expensive wine, but that was not all. A thick, rich pound cake gleamed at him from the table's center. It was clear the younger Guardian had spared no scruples in choosing a snack that would cheer his partner from his frustrated stupor. Tsuzuki's spirits lifted, and he clasped his hands happily, his purple eyes glittering mischievously.

"You really should have some with me, Hisoka," he mumbled around his first sweet bite.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time I had a drink?" Hisoka asked lazily.

"I was talking about the cake," Tsuzuki said in mild surprise, "But yeah. You ended up out cold in my bed."

Hisoka's face brightened with a soft flush. "Just shut up and eat so we can finish our investigation," he retorted dismissively.

Tsuzuki deftly poured out two glasses of sparkling crimson wine and carried the tinkling crystal goblets to the table where Hisoka sat.

"One can't hurt," he announced, taking a seat opposite the green-eyed youth and downing half his portion in a single gulp.

The rain continued to spatter the window while the two of them rested in silent reflection. Hisoka's glass stood untouched. Suddenly, the gilded chandelier above them flickered of its own accord.

"I hope the ship doesn't lose power in the storm," Tsuzuki spoke at once, his voice subdued, the wine beginning to take effect as it drained the weariness from his limbs.

"It's my turn to keep watch soon," Hisoka stated nonchalantly. "I'll need to put on a tuxedo to get into the ballroom." He rose from his chair and padded to his trunk.

Tsuzuki finished off his wine and his gaze strayed to the window. Almost at once, the room went black, the only light coming from the muted sun that strained for freedom behind the heavy clouds outside.

"Damn."

He heard Hisoka mutter a faint curse from across the room.

"There go the lights," Tsuzuki mumbled darkly. "Hisoka?" He received no reply, so he struggled through the blackness to the spot where he'd last caught a glimpse of the boy next to his trunk.

The ship gave a rolling lurch. There was a sharp cry, and the two Guardians tumbled into each other just as the dim lights flickered back on to illuminate their odd predicament.

Tsuzuki had been thrown against the wall next to the bed, his back throbbing from the force with which he'd been hurled against it, while one foot was trapped under his partner's fallen trunk. Hisoka was sprawled across him, vainly trying to regain his balance. His jeans were partially unbuttoned and he had removed his shirt. His recently pressed formal wear had flown from his grasp and now lay strewn across the lush carpet.

"What a mess," Tsuzuki grumbled, attempting to scrape up a shred of dignity.

"I didn't ask you to help me," Hisoka grunted as he strained to untangle himself.

"Don't be such a kid," Tsuzuki scolded teasingly as the boy's bare skin brushed lightly across his arm.

"I am n—"

His protest was cut short as the dark haired Guardian pressed his lips against the young blonde's own. Hisoka pulled away, breathless with shock.

"Tsuzuki!"

But Tsuzuki had freed both of them, and as the lights went out for the third time, he guided the youth delicately to the bed and pressed him down. Hisoka laid motionless on his back, neither rejecting nor aiding his elder partner as he let his fingers slide seductively down his chest. Then Tsuzuki leaned in until his hair brushed Hisoka's cheek.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki whispered heavily into his ear, "When we first met, did you really hate me?"

The young boy paused with bated breath as he felt Tsuzuki's strong hands run smoothly through his hair and down the back of his neck. His control wavered, but he mustered a stiff reply.

"No. I just thought you were an airheaded simpleton who liked sweets too much and cried too much about the past." His stomach tightened as Tsuzuki pressed his own body close and planted a hot kiss on the side of his neck.

"And now?" he breathed.

Hisoka didn't answer. He couldn't. He was too far gone. With a shudder of guilty pleasure, he allowed Tsuzuki to slowly work him into a state of heated passion. Beads of sweat coursed down Tsuzuki's back, and the purple-eyed Guardian allowed his partner a brief moment of rest, feeling the longing inside him build as their breaths came in ragged gasps.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka whispered, reaching his arms up to encircle said man's muscled shoulders, his aching lust unable to handle the minute's separation.

Tsuzuki obliged at once; he had found it difficult to lay off the pale-haired youth for those few seconds as it was. He caught the boy's lips in a deep lock, and then pulled away just barely, running his tongue teasingly over the younger boy's lower lip until he was sure Hisoka burned with desire.

"Say my name again, Hisoka."

"Tsuzuki," the emerald-eyed youth obeyed deliciously, his voice heavy with the effect Tsuzuki's hands were causing on his lower abdomen.

All at once, Tsuzuki made his move. Hisoka took in a surprised breath, and his back arched as he was overcome with a mind-numbing pleasure almost too impossible to feel real.

"Tsuzuki," he repeated with a burst of enthusiasm.

It was then that a soft moan escaped through the dark-haired man's lips. Hisoka suddenly had the urge to hear him utter those sounds again. Slowly, he ran his fingers down Tsuzuki's arm until their hands came into contact. Their fingers now laced, Tsuzuki's grip tightened as he withdrew and Hisoka chose that moment to guide him onto his back.

Tsuzuki's eyes were closed, his hair fanned gorgeously atop the pillow. Hisoka gazed at him – he could not resist those experienced lips, that tightly muscled chest…

His yearning to take Tsuzuki into a realm of pure pleasure compelled him, and Hisoka allowed his lips to meld with his flushed partner's own. He set his tongue to the task of massaging the hot inside of Tsuzuki's mouth, while his hands roamed up and down his body in all the right places. Tsuzuki was gripping the sheets hard, his knuckles white, as he was seduced to a point that came dangerously close to bursting with a painful longing and desire to trap Hisoka beneath him and take him completely then and there.

When he could stand it no longer, Tsuzuki worked his way back on top. It was during that moment, while Hisoka lay subdued beneath him, breathing hard, that Tsuzuki realized the boy wanted him – badly. He'd been unsure, relying on his own power of seduction to tempt the blonde youth into subjection, but it had become apparent that Hisoka had consented on his own.

"Tsu…zu…ki," came his raspy voice, "Don't…stop…"

Tsuzuki dove into the moment again with renewed vigor, so much vigor, in fact, that the young boy let out an appealing cry and thrust back with equal enthusiasm. Tsuzuki emitted another low moan of deep yearning as Hisoka pressed back, drawing delighted shivers from the elder Guardian above him.

The lights came on as the storm abated, but neither of them noticed, absorbed as they were in prolonging the pleasing game. Finally they collapsed, exhausted, slick with beaded sweat and tingling with satisfaction.

"Why did you let me?" Tsuzuki asked after a long silence.

"It was the wine," the youth replied, allowing Tsuzuki to bury his face in his sweet-smelling hair.

Tsuzuki smiled, knowing full well that Hisoka hadn't laid a finger on his glass.


End file.
